In certain types of aircraft, a need exists for feeding electrical current through the fuselage into the aircraft. For example, it would be desirable to equip an E-2 Advance Hawkey Aircraft with generator feeder cables through its fuselage. However, the feed thru must be capable of carrying high electrical currents, and must also be able to handle high operating temperatures associated with such high currents. Furthermore, since the electrical power feed thru runs from the unpressurized exterior of the aircraft to the pressurized interior of the aircraft, it must maintain a pressure seal during operation of the aircraft under dynamically changing conditions.